


Combined Hopes and Dreams ask Chara and Frisk

by YukiAizawa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Drunk Chara.  This is bascially a question and answer type interactive fanfiction.  Ask them questions and they will reply.</p>
<p>Might want to read Combined Hopes and Dreams first if you haven't yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ask Box is Now Open

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ask Drunk Chara](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/211822) by hawker-rawr. 



Chara: Hey there guys Frisk is feeling kind of sick, so I guess your stuck with me.  Just ask us a question and we'll answer them to the best of our ability.  Hopefully????  Yeah, but anyways Frisk needs some medicine. So, just ask and we'll get back to you. 


	2. Sweater Chara made (Business_Doge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answering Business_Doge's question which was 
> 
> Well I'd love to know, Frisk: 
> 
> (Don't let Chara hear!)
> 
> Why do you love the sweater Chara knit for you so much?

Frisk: (Makes sure that Chara isn't around before answering the question.) Okay phew she isn't around. To answer your question about the sweater. 

Chara made this sweater for me on my tenth birthday. We had only been friends for about two years and I had no idea if she actually liked me or not. Thinking about it, Chara has never made anyone anything not even Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore. [That Sweater was actually bought over Underzon don't tell Asgore that though.]

(Giggles to herself)

It meant a lot to me. Sure Sans and Papyrus will go out of their way to get me stuff but they don't know how to make homemade goods. So because of that it really meant a lot to me. The fact it came from Chara [Perverted, Sadistic, and Snarky Chara] Kind of gives it even more of a special meaning.

Of course I won't tell Chara because she would probably laugh. And to make sure that Chara isn't going to read this one I asked Napstablook to kind of make a ghost puzzle that when Chara tries to look at this she won't be able to. It will be writing in.............. Hands yes Hands. A language long forgotten in the Underground that only Napstablook and Mettaton understand. 

Anyways I hope this satisfies your curiosity about the sweater. 

Chara: Frisk forgot that I knew Hands but out of respect for the privacy and the fact Hands is kind of a pain to translate I only translated the very end of this. So I have no idea what this was even about. 

(Shrug shoulders)

Frisk: Chara I thought I told you to stop breaking into my room. 

(Tries to push Chara out of the bedroom but to no avail.)

Chara: I wouldn't sweat it Frisk, I mean it's not like I'm going to get in trouble. 

(Door opens to revel the blazing blue eye of Sans and a Blaster. One that has been modified to deal with naughty children who break into other people's houses called the Chara Blaster.) 

Sans: Kid, I told you the next time you break in here you would have a bad time. Get Dunked On!!!!!!!!!!

(Chara Blaster fires but Chara was already out the window and running back to New Home, Sans follows shortly after annoyed with having to keep replacing the locks.) 

Frisk: Great now I have to clean up my room. Anyways that's it for right now. Any other questions just ask in the Question Box. 

(Starts to pick up the ashes and other ruined things in her room. All the while grumbling to herself.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Archive of Our Own one, I have a Wattpad version as well... but since there will be different questions these will differ among each other.


End file.
